


sunshine

by kimannhart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Light Tony Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but just like a lil sprinkle, it's like candy, soft, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: Love comes easily for Tony and Sam when they gaze upon their brightest star





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Faustie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/pseuds/Faustess) for choosing the "Why are you whispering?" prompt for me! And many thanks to one of the loves of my lives, [Char](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuki_Illene/pseuds/yuuki_Illene), for helping me come up with a summary. They are the best, go read their stuff if you haven't already! 
> 
> Also this is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy 💖

“Please don’t sla-,” Sam was cut off when Tony slammed the door closed with a kick of his foot. Tony made his way over to the kitchen, bags of groceries in both hands. Sam cringed at the slam, and tensed for a good ten seconds before allowing himself to relax.

Tony begin taking things out of the bag but frowned at the harsh shushing of his husband. 

“Be quiet,” Sam whispered.

“Why are you whispering?” Tony asked, not bothering to keep his voice down low. 

Before Sam could even respond, the muffled wail of their baby girl hit their ears. 

“That’s why,” Sam sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I just put her down for a nap not even five minutes ago.”

Guilt immediately filled Tony. “Oops,” he sheepishly responded. He had forgotten that Bucky and Rhodey had bailed on their babysitting duties today—which Tony will definitely be remembering once they have kids of their own. 

It’s only been four and a half months since Carina, their little darling, had entered their lives. Sam and Tony had just gotten married two months prior, and while they weren’t planning on having children of their own for another year or two, they just couldn’t resist on letting the sweet baby girl go when someone had left her and her birth certificate on their doorstep one night. 

Once they contacted her birth parents—who stated they would voluntarily give up their parental rights—and went through all the legal steps and filled out the paperwork, Sam and Tony had officially adopted the baby and named her Carina. 

Tony took in the exhausted appearance of his husband and immediately went over to him. He leaned down and gave Sam a quick kiss. “I’ll go get her, angel. It’s my fault that she woke up anyway. You just sit there and relax for a bit.”

Sam gave him a tired but thankful smile. “Thank you.”

As Tony opened the door to Carina’s room, her wails fully hit Tony’s eardrums and he winced. 

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. Daddy’s here and he’s very sorry he woke you up,” Tony said as he picked her up from her baby sleep positioner that was inside of her crib. The moment that Carina was in his arms, her cries stopped. He wiped away her wet cheeks and softly cooed. Tony pressed a soft kiss to the temple of her head, sat down on the grey rocking chair in the room and started to rock back and forth. As soon as Carina was adjusted in his arms, Tony began to sing. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” 

Carina looked up at Tony the moment he started to sing. It always warmed Tony’s heart knowing that he can get his baby girl’s attention with his singing. 

“You make me happy when skies are grey.” 

Carina yawned and Tony knew that at any moment she would fall right back asleep. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him but instead of breaking eye contact with Carina, Tony kept on singing. 

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” 

By the time that Tony sang the final note, Carina had fallen back asleep. “Sweet dreams my little darling.” Carefully, Tony got up from the chair and slowly placed Carina back into her crib. When Tony felt Sam’s arms wrap around his midsection, Tony leaned back into his embrace. “She’s so precious,” he whispered.

“She is,” Sam agreed. 

The couple watched over Carina in a comfortable silence for a bit, swaying back and forth. 

“You know sometimes I still can’t believe she’s ours?” Tony admitted. 

“Neither can I.”

“She’s just… so sweet and wonderful. And I feel so lucky knowing that we can call her our daughter.” 

“Carina truly is our little sunshine. She definitely brightened up our lives even more.”

“That she did.” Tony sighed. Never in his life that he would end up happily married and with a kid. 

Growing up he had always had trouble opening himself up to people. Sure, he had Rhodey and Pepper for a good chunk of his life, but Tony never allowed himself to be open with his significant others. It had been drilled into his head that he was just wasn’t enough for anyone to love, but the moment that Sam had come literally crashing—Tony still thanks Steve to this day for dragging him on his hell morning runs and pushing him into Sam one day—into his life Tony decided maybe it was time for him to break down his walls and unshielded his heart just this once. 

And Tony was forever grateful that he let Sam into his heart because he, and now Carina too, were the reasons his life had gotten brighter. 

“Hey Sam?”

“Yeah, love?” 

“I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for loving me. I’m so incredibly lucky and grateful that you and Carina are in my life. You two are the lights of my life. I love you.”

Sam turned Tony’s body around and kissed him. “I love you too Tony, so much. Thank you for letting me love you.”

Tony turned his body back to face Carina’s crib and looked down at his sleeping daughter and whispered, “And your daddy and poppa love you so much too darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the name Carina from [Babble](https://www.babble.com/baby-names/filter/baby-girl-names/any/any/celestial-name/), and according to this website, the name means "little darling" and I felt that the name was fitting and just cute.


End file.
